One of Repetition
by Angel-chou
Summary: N'avait-il été qu'un jouet, vouer à combler le moindre de ses désirs égoïstes ? Tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'avait été qu'une simple illusion d'une bien trop courte durée ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi !... Inspiré de la chanson One of Repetition .


Bonjour ! Cela fait un moment depuis mon dernier et premier one shot posté, hein... Désolée ! Aujourd'hui, je suis de retour avec un one shot sur Hetalia et inspiré de la chanson « One of Repetition » ! Je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite du résultat, j'aurais voulu partager bien plus les émotions d'Arthur, sous d'autres formes, etc., mais je n'arrive pas à mettre correctement des mots sur mes pensées... En espérant que cela vous plaise tout de même !

**Disclaimer**: _Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. All right reserved (c) Himaruya Hidekaz._

* * *

_«N'étais-je qu'un simple jouet, au final ?__»_

_**A**_rthur avait voulu y croire. Et il y avait cru, cru qu'il l'avait choisi lui, et seulement lui. Il s'était conforté dans ses illusions, s'accrochant désespérément au fil de cette toile tissée de mensonge. C'est ce qui causa sa chute, qui n'en fut que plus douloureuse. Il s'était laissé aveuglément s'engouffrer dans les abîmes du désespoir. Son cœur et son âme s'étaient alors perdus dans l'immensité de son corps, devenu sans vie, mais laissant clairement entendre tout son désarroi, toute sa peine. Personne n'y pouvait plus rien. Personne, sauf peut-être _lui_.

_«Comment peux-tu me faire une chose pareille ?!»_

_**I**_l aurait pourtant dû s'en douter. Tout le laissait présager, l'anglais avait commencé à s'éloigner de son protégé. Ou alors, peut-être est-ce ce dernier qui commençait déjà à partir ? Il lui avait donné toute sa confiance, probablement un peu trop. Il n'avait été qu'un jouet pour le plus jeune qui l'avait manipulé pour mieux s'en débarrasser après. Et il s'était laissé faire, s'effaçant dans cette illusion qu'ils avaient contribué à créer tous les deux, tant son amour pour lui l'aveuglait.

_«Toutes ces années ne comptent-elles donc pas pour toi ?!»_

_**N**_on, bien-sûr, comment avait-il pu s'y laisser prendre une seule seconde ? Les sourires niais et les «Je t'aime» qu'il lui adressait, n'avaient été là que pour appâter le britannique dans ses filets. Arthur n'avait été qu'un simple outil, qu'il avait utilisé pour jouer, avant de le ranger dans son coffre à jouet, une fois lassé, le faisant sombrer dans l'oubli... Une _nouvelle _fois.

_«Pourquoi ai-je été si naïf ?»_

_**M**_ême si ça n'avait été qu'un jeu pour lui, tous ces moments de bonheur resteraient gravés dans le cœur de l'anglais, telle une plaie qui ne se refermera jamais. Il n'avait jamais goûté à un tel amour, aussi illusoire soit-il. À ses côtés son cœur battait la chamade, l'insouciance se traduisait dans ses sourires, si rares et si précieux, tout cela lui était important, tellement important. Il avait tout simplement besoin de lui. Le faisant commettre l'irréparable à cet instant, ayant crée une dépendance vis-à-vis du plus jeune. Son monde tournait autour de lui. Non, son monde, c'était lui. Tout simplement lui ! Pourtant, tous ces sentiments avaient été trahit par l'égoïsme de ses jeux. Le britannique ne se laissait y croire. Et pourtant, il était bien là, ce jeu, devenant un véritable fardeau qui le poursuivrait certainement jusque dans son tombeau et ce, même après leurs douloureux adieux.

_ «Je suis bel et bien trop borné, hein… On m'avait pourtant prévenu…»_

**_A_**rthur avait longtemps cherché à comprendre. Pourquoi lui avait-il mentit de la sorte ? Pourquoi lui avait-il fait croire qu'il tenait suffisamment à lui pour ne jamais l'oublier ? Son corps criait toujours, son corps criait comme au tout premier jour, même s'il avait cessé ses recherches, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, ses sentiments s'enlaidissant au fil du temps. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résigner à accepter son départ, malgré les siècles qui s'étaient écoulés. Plus le temps passait et plus ils s'éloignaient, il avait beau lui courir après, le fossé entre eux se creusait. Il voulait oublier, sans pouvoir s'y tenir, plus les jours passaient et plus il s'accrochait, ne faisant que l'anéantir.

_«Doushite ?»_

**_I_**l lui fallait pourtant tourner la page, s'il voulait survivre à sa jalousie face aux rapprochements de son _ancien_ protégé avec les autres Nations, s'il voulait que son cœur se reconstruise, s'il voulait tout simplement _continuer_ à vivre. Il était temps qu'il se range bien gentiment dans ce placard de l'oubli, réservé à toutes ces poupées conçues pour le combler. Il aurait probablement dû se bercer dans des absurdités, refoulant ses sentiments au fond de son cœur brisé, pleurant silencieusement. Il n'était pourtant plus sûr de rien. Il savait pertinemment qu'il devait accepter les au revoir, accepter cette transition… Mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre entièrement, il avait _encore _besoin de lui, peu importe ce que tous les autres en pensaient ou en disaient. Il avait besoin de lui à ses côtés, même si son ignorance et sa naïveté le faisait souffrir et pleurer. Il voulait se laisser succomber…

_«America ! Non, Alfred… Aishiteru.»_

**_A_**près tout, il n'y pouvait plus rien. Il était définitivement prisonnier de ses chaînes, alors, autant tenter le tout pour le tout, non ?


End file.
